Shuichi Iguchi
|romaji = Iguchi Shūichi |birthday= |age = |gender = Male |height= |weight= |hair = Pink |eye= Pink |quirk= |status= Alive |family= |alias= Spinner (スピナー Supinā) |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |voice= Ryo Iwasaki |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Armed Close Combat |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |eng voice = Larry Brantley}} |Iguchi Shūichi}}, also known by his villain name is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance Spinner is a man with a reptile-like appearance, having green scales on his skin and a face shaped much like a lizard's. His hair is long and held backwards, with a distinctive pink color. In reflection of his great admiration towards Stain, he wears clothes similar to his: a sleeveless shirt and dark pants, along with black shoes and metallic, spiked knee guards. He wears a mask made of a long, tattered bandage, a dark scarf and bandages wrapped around both his arms, partially covered by black wristbands. He also carries an enormous sword on his back (made out of many smaller blades tied together) and wears goggles on his forehead. Personality Spinner is a sinister man who takes pleasure in hurting people, such as when he stepped on Pixie-Bob's face with his arms outstretched and smiling happily as the woman laid on the ground, bleeding and unconscious due to his and Magne's attack. Much like Dabi, Spinner also admires Stain greatly, but is devoted to the point of copying his clothing and weaponry style, and aims to follow his ideals and make his dreams come true. He is therefore more morally inclined than the rest of the League of Villains, attacking Magne to protect Izuku Midoriya (whom Stain had labeled as someone worthy of being called a hero) and questioning whether or not the League's actions truly follow Stain's ideals. He can be distracted when a girl compliments him. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Three days after Stain's defeat, Spinner is seen smiling while putting on a mask similar to Chizome's and brushing his hair back with his hands. Forest Training Camp Arc Spinner joins the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad as they look down at the camp where the students are staying. Later, once the invasion begins, he is seen grinning alongside Magne as Pixie-Bob lies on the ground, hurt and unconscious. He then introduces himself and the other villains as the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad. Once Magne threatens to smash Pixie-Bob's face, Spinner tells Magne not to hurry and Tiger to calm down. He questions if Magne believes in Stain's ideals, and recognizes Tenya Iida as one of the people who brought about Stain's defeat. He then says his name and declares that he'll be the one to make Stain's dream come true while revealing the enormous sword he'd been carrying on his back. After Tiger reprimands him for scarring Pixie-Bob's face, he questions if heroes truly dream of finding ordinary happiness in life. Spinner attacks Mandalay with his huge sword and she uses her Quirk to compliment him. the compliments make him blush and she is able to dodge his attack and scratch him with her cat gloves because of this. Spinner then insults her for using such a dirty trick on him- Before she can attack Spinner again Magne uses her Quirk to pull Mandalay to her. Tora saves Mandalay and they start fighting each other. While he is fighting Mandalay his huge sword is destroyed by Izuku who used his Quirk to reach Mandalay as quickly as possible to tell her that Kota is okay. Mandalay continues to fight Spinner while Izuku starts to leave the battlefield. Magne, however, realizes that Izuku must be killed because he defeated Muscular; Magne starts to go after Izuku. However, Magne cannot reach him because Spinner throws a knife between her and Izuku, thus stopping her from pursuing Izuku further. Magne scolds him for this action because Izuku is on the priority kill list of the Vanguard Action Squad. Spinner then clarifies that the list belongs to Tomura and tells Magne that Midoriya was the person that Stain saw fit to save thus being a man worthy of the title of a true hero. Mandalay uses this diversion to kick Spinner in the face. Spinner is eventually overpowered and apprehended by Mandalay. Spinner curses the Pussycats and vows to fulfill Stain's mission. Kurogiri arrives and rescues Spinner and Magne, teleporting them back to the League of Villains' hideout. Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current Hero society isn’t just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki’s restraints, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Twice remove the restrains. As Twice removes the restrains, Mr. Compress apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki’s restraints are removed. As Tomura approaches Katsuki, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that. Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Woods swinging in and restrains Spinner along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Out of nowhere, Nomus appear from a mysterious black liquid which takes the Pro Heroes off guard. Spinner along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where Sensei is. Sensei forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through. After Katsuki is rescued by Izuku, Tenya, and Eijro, Mr. Compress along with Magne and Spinner hatch a plan to recapture Katsuki. Magne magnetizes Mr. Compress and Spinner pushes him, causing Mr. Compress to fly at Izuku’s group. Suddenly, Mt. Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Mr. Compress, which causes them to smash into each other, preventing Mr. Compress from getting to the students. Magne and Spinner prepare to throw Twice, but Gran Torino blitzes them causing them to become unconscious. The unconscious Spinner along with Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad are forcefully magnetized by Magne's Quirk courtesy of Sensei; Spinner is sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and teleported away. Abilities Overall Abilities: He has shown to be moderately capable at close quarters combat, using his huge makeshift sword to attack. He seems to be rather strong, lifting and swinging it with ease. He was able to fight on equal ground with Pro Hero Mandalay for a few minutes, rarely taking hits, although he was eventually subdued without being able to injure her. Spinner is also proficient at throwing knives. He also taught himself how to drive trucks by playing video games. Despite Dabi complaining about his skills, Spinner was able to pull off a difficult maneuver without losing control. Stats Equipment Makeshift Sword: Spinner wields a very curious sword, which is made of several knives, daggers, kukris, hatchets and many other blades. They appear to be held together by chains and belts. The sword is about the same size as spinner himself, yet he seems to very proficient at using it with great speed. Spinner commonly carries it around on his back, wrapped in cloth as to not injure himself. This sword, however, was completely destroyed by Izuku Midoriya before it could do any major damage. Battles & Events Forest Training Camp Arc *Tiger & Mandalay vs. Magne & Spinner: Lose Trivia *Spinner's family name comes from the Japanese for "iguana". *Spinner´s clothing, reptile-theme, weapons and ninja-like apperance is similar to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of the franchise with the same name. Quotes *(To Magne) "Holding power over someone's life is everything! Or don't you believe in following Stain's tenets?!" *(To Mandalay) "Dammit...!! Stain will be revived...! Got that?! His will lives on here! Thanks to me!! I'm gonna purge you corrupt heroes and that four-eyes kid." References Site Navigation pl:Shuichi Iguchi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists